Soul's Leaving
by lily.bell.cittycay
Summary: After an Accident caused by Soul's Madness, and causing Maka's almost fatale death, Soul decides to move. Move to a different city. Can Maka live without Soul, or will she finally have the guts to tell Soul how she feels.
1. Too much

I woke up, in a soft pile of hay, Surrounded by people I've never seen before. A boy with white hair, and a head band type thing, was sitting next to me, he almost looked like he had contacts in because his eyes were a crimson red, almost the colour of the blood coming from my chest! I was bleeding, heavily, I had no idea what had happened or were I was. I looked around, there was a girl with black hair, she was sitting beside me holding my hand. I saw a boy with blue hair, he had a worried look on his face. Then I realized I knew them. Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star. My friends. I laughed, laughed cause I was safe. Soul took my hand in his, and leaned in to my face, I hesitated for a second, then he missed me. He kissed my cold lips. I put my arms around his kneck. Everyone left, except for Soul, he stayed. I stared into his red eyes, I hadn't noticed but I was still bleeding. Soul quickly patched up the wound with a bandage and layer with me. I held his hand, he was cold, like a cube of ice, or a winter breeze. He lay with me. Until I closed my eyes, never to a wake for hours.

When I awoke, Soul was gone, I was in my bed, and it was bright out side. I ripped the covers from my soaked with sweat body, I ran to the living room seeing nothing but boxes, and tape. I was confused, "Soul!?" I called out but no one answered, I was growing conceded, "Soul!?" I yelled, but still no answer. I ran to his room, no one there, I looked all other the house, no one, where was he. I ran out side only to see a moving truck, what was going on. Soul emerged from the truck, he had sweat beating from his forehead, "Soul." I tried to run, but I couldn't move, my feet frozen in place. "Maka." He hugged me, "I'm leaving Death City." I froze, I could feel the tears streaming from my face. "Your what!?" I screamed. He looked shocked. "I-I thought..." He trailed off, "You...you can't!" I saw people starring at us from across the street. "Maka, maybe we should go inside." He grabbed my hand as we walked up the stairs into the apartment. He sat me down on the couch. "You can't leave..." I felt more than just 1 or 2 tears, I felt streams of them. I knew he saw them. "Maka, I'm sorry." He sat beside me and looked down. Sweat beat down his forehead. "I can't be around you anymore." He looked at me, eyes full of sadness. I looked away, afraid he'll see how I feel. "Maka, your everything to me, so this decision is for the good of us both." He placed his arm on my shoulder, but I shook it off. "Why couldn't you have stayed for a little bit longer, I could've made it work." i was almost screaming. I ran too my room, and slammed the door. "Maka!" I heard the muffled voice from outside. I placed my face in my pillow and started to cry.

Later, what seemed like hours. I felt a hand on shoulder, I removed my face from the pillow and stared up, "Tsubaki?" I saw her sitting beside me with worry in her eyes. "Hey, maka." I sat up, smiled and let her wrap her arms around me. "Why, why is he leaving?" I felt the slow stream of lost tears making there way down my sore cheeks. "He's worried about you maka." She lifted up my head and whiped away the tears. "Come on." She layed out an outfit on the bed, "Get dressed." She left the room. I stared at the cloths, then took off the silky long sleeved pj shirt and silky bottoms I was wearing, and put on the plaid skirt and button up with the usual yellow vest and did up a nice tie. I stared in the mirror. I looked like a mess, my eyes were cherry red, and my hair was a mess, but I saw it, the scratches on my arms, the one on my face. I ignored them and went out into the living room. I saw all my friends there, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Blair. They were sitting on the couch talking. They looked at my, eyes widened shock. "Maka!?" Blair screamed, she looked at my arms. I looked down and remembered the scratches. Soul's eyes traveled away from me. "Soul?" I asked the same question over and over in my head. 'was this you?' but never had the courage to spit it out. I knew the answer, yes, it was his fault, it was all his fault, why I was crying, the scratches, every thing was all Soul's fault.


	2. Alone

I looked at Soul, and we looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. He stood up and looked angry, "I'm Sorry Maka!" He screamed, I was so shocked I couldn't move. He stared into my eyes. "So-Soul?" Tsubaki, was standing behind him, she had her hand on his shoulder. "Soul!?" He looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." My eyes were wide with both fear and worry. I lifted his head up and kissed him, gently then grabbed my coat and walked out of the house. Without looking back.

I spent as long as 2 hours outside sitting on the bench by the basketball court. I saw Black*star walking towards me. He sat down on the bench beside me, "everyone is looking for you." He said, looking at me. I stared at the sky, "let em' look a little bit longer." I sighed, then caught him staring at my scratches. "Black*star? Have you ever thought about you and Tsubaki?" He looked at me in confustion, "what do you mean?" he laughed, then started to fell the night air blowing up against my legs. "like dating." I laughed back. He smiled and pushed me playfully, "I guess so, I don't know, she seems to good for me." I looked at the ground, "why?" He asked, I looked up, and felt the tear again, he quickly looked away, "never Mind," I got up and started to walk away, down the road, towards no where. I don't know where I got, or where I was going, but anywhere was better then here. I managed to reach miles outside of death city. I felt tired and hungry and I fell to the sand every time I took 3 steps. "Maka," I ignored the voice, "maka," it was pain to my ears, that name, that stupid name. "Maka." I looked up and saw death the kid, in front of me, hand extended. "No!" I tried to scream, but it only came out as a whisper, I fell face first into the sand and blacked out.

When I awoke I was in the nurses office at the DWMA, I struggled to get up but was held down but straps around my arms, I screamed as loud as I could, "HELP!" I heard the door open, and in rushed in the nurse, "maka!" She undid the straps, "maka, please calm down." She gave me a glass of water and some pills, "please take these," I pushed them away, "no, I refuse." I rubbed my arms, and felt the scratches had been bandaged. "Would you like to see soul?" She asked, " I shock my head, she sighed, and let him in anyways, "maka!?" He ran to me, when he saw the bandages and pills. "Maka, what are they doing to you?" He asked. I looked away, "go away," I said, he had a voice of confusion, "wha...what?" I wanted to scream, but thought it was gonna come out as a whisper, "go...away." My voice was rising, I looked at him "Maka, please just let me explain-", i wouldnt let him talk, "GO AWAY, go away, go away!" I was screaming, over and over again. He left. I layed back down. I felt too many emotions in my body, not enough to count. Later that day, Tsubaki came into the room, she was followed by Black*Star and Kidd. "Maka, how are you?" Tsubaki asked. She gave me a small box wrapped in purple paper and tied with a blue bow. "This is from, all of us." It read. I looked up smiling. Tsubaki and kidd smiled too. I started to peel back the paper and i opened the box, inside was a small teddy bear, and a card, "Dear Maka, we all hope you get better." Read the card, it was signed by everyone, except Soul. "He said, he didn't want your day to be ruined once again." Kidd said. I looked at him then at the gift, "Thank you." They both said "your welcome" and sat down on the couch. "we have another surprise for you." Tsubaki said, i looked at her, confused, she pulled out a bottle of champagne. We popped it open and all had about 4 glasses of it. It was about 6:00pm and getting late so i stopped drinking. "So anyways, how about we forget soul, let him go, you have crona right?" Kidd laughed and so did Tsubaki and I. The rest of the night continued on like that until we were all laughing too hard.

It was about 9:00 pm, Tsubaki and kidd had left, and i was just falling asleep when the door creaked open. I saw was surprised and scared at the same time, and then the figure stopped and went to leave but stopped themselves, they stepped into the beam of moonlight and i knew who it was, their hair, face, and eyes, "Maka," they said, i closed my eyes, "Soul."


	3. A happy time

"Soul, what are you doing here." I almost started to cry, but held back the tears. "Maka, I know you don't want to see me right now, but i needed to tell you something." He sat on the bed beside me. My brow rose, "What?"I sat up in the bed, and stared at him. He looked at me, "I caused to you a lot of pain. Over the years. Thats why I'm leaving." He paused, then looked away from me. "Soul, I didn't even remember you hurting me until you brought it up." I turned his head and looked into his eyes.

"Don't leave, stay." I begged. He looked away, "I cant stay, I'll just hurt you again." He frowned, I grabbed his arm, "Soul, I can protect myself." I started to let the tears flow out. He looked at me, and saw these tears, "Ma-Maka..." I cut him off with a short kiss, he smiled a little them got up, "I will see you tomorrow?" I asked, he nodded and left.

I fell asleep, and dreamed of good and happy things. I awoke to the sound of the nurse, she set a bowl of cereal on the table beside me. "eat up Maka, lots to do today, and Lord Death would like a word." She left. I started to eat the cereal, I felt a bit better, and got dressed, arms still wrapped in bandages. I made my way down to the Death room, "Maka...wait!" I heard from down the hall. Crona. "Hello, Crona." I greeted, he smiled and started to walk with me, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked. I smiled as i reached the room. Then laughed, "here." i left him standing out of the room. When I entered the room, Soul, my father, and Lord Death, were standing in front of me talking. "Ah, Maka, welcome." Lord Death greeted, I waved and joined them. Soul looked at me and smiled, my father looked angry and Lord Death looked normal. "Maka, we were just talking to Soul about his Madness problem." My father said sternly, looking in Soul's direction. "Yes, we want him to transfer to a different school were he can be closely watched and placed with a Meister who can control him." Lord Death said, i looked angrily at both of them, and then at Soul. "No." I said calmly at first. They were all surprised. "I can control him, and he doesn't need to leave." I placed my hand on his shoulder and sighed. "I love him." Again they were all surprised.

"Maka?" Soul said, he looked questionably at me, and my father was angry. "Are you ok?" My father felt my forehead, but i shook him off. "Yes, i'm ok, and yes, i do love him." I said, i calmly walked out of the Death Room, not realizing i had grabbed Soul's hand and dragged him out lf the Death Room with me. "Maka wait.." Soul stopped me. I looked at him. "Do you really..." I cut him off with a kiss. "I need you Soul. More then ever." He grabbed my hands and hugged me. "I will stay, forever."

It was about 5:00pm and i was making us some stir fry. Soul was sitting on the couch, watching the news. We were expecting our friends over for dinner, Tsubaki was the first to show up, she had left Black*Star in the house because he was taking too long. I set the stir fry on one of the unheated elements and went to sit beside Tsubaki and Soul. "Hey, so hows dinner?" Soul asked. I glanced over at him noticing he was still looking at the tv, "huh?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled,

"When's Dinner?" He asked, i smiled and replied, "almost ready." then got up to check on the stir fry. When I reached the Kitchen I noticed I was breathing heavily. "Come on Maka, get it together." I thought to myself. I stirred the vegetables around in the unheated wok and put it back on the hot element, then made my way back out to the living room, but before i made it out there, there was a knock on the door. I sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. Black*Star. "Hey Maka," he held up a pack of beer and smiled, he was followed by kidd, liz, and patty. "Hey, guys." I invited them in. "Black*Star, kidd" Soul greeted, "liz, patty," he hugged the girls. I put half the beer in the fridge and gave out the rest, there really wasn't that much. "Maka, sit, I'll deal with dinner." Tsubaki ordered. I sat down and looked at all the smiling faces. I was really glad to be hear with all my friends. Tsubaki handed out the dinner and we all ate in peace and joy. After that there was a phone call.


	4. Sad times had by all

I picked up the phone slowly, "Hello?" I asked, the voice on the other side sounded, unpleasant and angry, "Hello, is Soul Evans there." I looked at Soul, who was mouthing the words "Who is it?",

I asked the man on the phone, "May, I ask who is calling?" He sighed and sounded like he was struggling to say the words, "His father.", My eyes widened in surprise, I passed the phone to soul, who looked just as surprised as me, "Dad?" He sounded unsure, as if he didn't believe the man was his father. I placed my hands over my mouth. Soul had never mentioned his family before. "No...no dad I..I'm staying here." He sounded more scared then unsure now. "Dad, I-" He was cut off. "Goodbye." he hung up. "Soul?" I asked, Everyone was silent. "My dad...he wants me to come home." Everyone's face was in shock. My face felt hot, and I got up and went to my room, "Maka?" I heard about three people call out. "Ma-" The voices were cut off by the sound of my screams, I was angry, I broke almost everything I had that was breakable. I hadn't noticed but i cut my foot and my hand on shards of glass. I sat on my bed, looking at the mess, the mess of broken glass. I saw a picture frame, one that was given to me by Soul. It had a picture of all of us, it was broken into millions of pieces.

Later that night, I heard everyone leaving and Soul was gonna come to my room. I waited but he didn't come. I waited all night but he still hadn't come to check up on me. I ignored the glass and walked out into the living room, there he was sitting alone, on the couch. "Soul?" I stood there, hand and foot a bloody mess. "Maka? Your bleeding!" He took me to the kitchen and washed out the wound, he noticed a shard of glass in my palm, "Ma...Maka?" I looked away, he continued to wash my palm. Then he wrapped it up and took a look at my foot. "Sorry," I said, he didn't look up at me, he just sat me down and washed off my foot. "For what?" He asked, he wrapped my foot up and helped me over to the couch. "For always getting hurt." I answered. He laughed, and sat down. "Maka, you are what my mother calls a black cat." He said, he took a book off the table and showed it too me. "A what?" I asked, he showed me a page in the hand written book, it read, "A black cat-Someone who is very unlucky, or gets into trouble or accidents a lot." I laughed, "Did your mom write this?" He smiled and playfully shoved me, "Yes, she wrote this book for me, she said it is a guide to the real world." He responded. I flipped threw the pages, there were a lot of funny things in the book. I laughed at all of them. Eventually, I passed out.

I woke up and smelt the scent of Bacon flowing through my room. Yum, bacon. I rushed out and saw an old lady with black hair, tied into a bun, she was wearing a white dress tied around her waist. "Hello?" I asked confused, the lady turned and saw me. "Oh, i'm so sorry, I must be in the wrong house. I am Soul Evans mother." she looked so worried, but I laughed and sat down on the couch. "Yes, this is Soul's house, I'm his room mate, Maka Albern." I greeted. The lady gave me a showl and went back to cooking. Then the front door opened and in walked Soul and a man who must have been his father. "Well, son, you ready to pack up." His father asked, as they made there way threw the living room. "No dad, hey Maka." Soul greeted. His father looked confused at everything Soul said, "Soul, who is she?" He asked. Soul looked angry at his dad, then sat down. "And what do you mean No?" His dad asked. I quickly buried my face in one of my books, and heard Soul and his dad fighting about me, and moving, and other stuff. "here boys some food." His mother came out setting 2 plates in front of Soul and his dad, she seemed to know just the right moments to enter the room. The father dug his face into the plate but Soul just pushed it away. "What's wrong hunny?" His mother asked, as if she didn't know. Soul grunted and grabbed my hand dragging me into his room. "What?" I asked, he had a "are you serious" look on his face. "My parents, are out there." He said. I looked right at him and kissed him, but at the wrong moment, his mom walked him.


	5. The End

I saw Soul's face turn from angry to calm. "Soul!" His mother screamed, which caused his father to run into the room. "Soul!" He screamed. I saw Soul start laughing. We all looked confused, then I knew what was happening. His madness, was starting to come out. "Please, you must leave, you are in great danger if you stay." I begged, I was serious, but to them I wasn't since they didn't move an inch. Soul's laughed progressed and I tried to get them to move, if not for them, then for myself. "Soul Evans, you are coming home at once." His father ordered. He didn't listen, Soul had turned his arm into the weapon he is and started to break everything. "Soul." He mother started to cry, I saw her face, she didn't like him as a weapon, neither did his father. They both looked disowning. "Soul, please stop this." His mother begged, she was holding onto her husbands arms tight, "you did this too him, made him more into a weapon, he could have been normal." He father started to yell at me, he raised his hand and struck me, hard, so hard, I fell to the ground and hit my head. "Maka," Soul whispered, I was feeling dizzy, and my eyes were blurry but I looked up at him. "Don't hurt Maka!" He yelled and pushed his parents, "Soul!" His mother yelled. I fainted.

"Maka Albern, 18 years old, meister. In a coma for 2 years." I barley heard, my eyes were still shut. I felt a heavy deepness in my heart. "Will she be ok?" I heard another voice ask. The heard rusling and finally I shot my eyes open. "what...where am i?" I asked. I saw a doctor and a women talking. They have not yet noticed me. The women looked over, and saw me, "Doctor she's awake." The women rushed over to me. "Maka, oh sweet heart. Mama's here." Mom, she is my mom. The doctor pulled mama aside and said something then she lefted. "where is she going?" I asked, the doctor ignored me. "Doctor?" i said louder. He looked at me then back at his paper work, "Maka Albern, 18 years old, meister, lost her weapon 2 years ago." my eyes widened, at the sound of that, the same line over and over. "lost her weapon." I almost fainted again. I sat up in the bed, and stared at the doctor,

"What do you mean, lost my weapon," I almost screamed. He stared at me in surprise, "well, maka, since soul's madness took over you were not able to control him, he is in jail for assault." The doctor had said, he filed the paper work and turned on the news for me. "The soul evans case has been shut and the man that has assaulted three inecent people in a private home, has been charged with assault." The lady on the news had said. I started to tear up. Soul had not assaulted me, his father did, why did the news say that. I grabbed The remote and changed the channel, I couldn't stand to see soul in hand cuffs. "Excuse me doctor?" I asked trying to get his attention. "What?" He asked, he looked really busy, so I tried to keep it too the point. "When can I leave?" I asked, he looked at me, "whenever you want," he pointed to the cloths, I got up and got dressed then walked out of the hospital and down to the court room.

I barged in and saw soul sitting in a chair behind a desk with a man, and his parents sitting in a desk beside his, "excuse me your honour!" I ran up to the judge. "What is it make it quick." The judge erged. I thanked him and went on to say, "soul is not guilty, he did not hurt me, that man hurt me." I pointed to , "and soul did not hurt his parents, madusa the witch did." The judge narrowed his eyes, and said, "ok officers take to jail, soul evans you are free to go." I hugged soul, but he just pushed me away. "Why did you do that?" He asked. I kissed him and laughed, because I love you, soul evans.


End file.
